


Fix-it

by PigeonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ending who?, First Kiss, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I'm furious, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, they deserve better
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: Dean在天堂，他想見Cas但依然不太確定Cas對他感情
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Fix-it

Dean坐進Impala，他漫無目的地發動了車。他駛過了John和Mary的房子﹑他從遠處看到躺在前園吊床上抱著平板電腦的Charlie﹑他透過窗戶見到正在準備餐點的Jo和Ellen﹑他甚至看到了Kevin。Dean知道自己可以走過去，他們會歡迎他，彌補他們之間所有失去的時光。可Dean覺得在這之前還缺了些什麼，有一個他急切想見到的人——Cas。同時他有點遲疑，他不知道在見到Cas後該對他說什麼，所以他在這無盡頭的路上像無頭蒼蠅般飛馳，彷彿這樣能幫他理清頭緒。  
在Cas—Cas被帶走後，他想了很多。Cas對他說的話在他腦海中一次又一次播放，奇異地這是長久以來他第一次感到在自己腹中燃燒的怒火被撲熄了，所以他才沒殺Chuck，他想這樣他是不是更接近Cas心中的自己了？但同時他不得不靠灌醉自己才能睡著，他沒辦法不責備自己，Cas因為愛他為他犧牲了——他不明白Cas想要什麼，他不敢明白Cas的愛是什麼類型的愛。  
他一直知道Cas愛他，但那是屬於朋友﹑是屬於家人的愛的不是嗎？Cas不—不可能愛上他，因為如果是，那他這十幾年來的假裝和忍耐是什麼？他就那樣生生讓他想要的一切流走了？這個念頭令他痛苦得無法呼吸。  
直到他在一次喝醉後將Cas的名字刻上桌子，他醒來看著出自他手的「Castiel」，他知道自己不能再靠醉酒來緩解，這樣根本不是Cas所愛的他。他不得不封起了對Cas所有的想法——連說出Cas的名字他都無法承受——不這樣做他永遠無法繼續前行，因為他知道Cas不會想見到他徘徊在自我嫌惡中。  
他本以為那真的是最後了——他甚至怕從Jack那得到失望的回應而錯失了問他的時機，他實在不能面對希望再次落空。但現在他有機會能見到Cas，可他該說什麼？如果Cas對他的愛不是愛上他的意思，他該怎麼辦？  
「Cas，」他無意識地喃喃道。  
隨著很久沒到聽到過拍翼聲，熟悉的長風衣出現在副駕駛座。「Hello，Dean，」那雙藍得異常的眼睛看著反射性轉過頭來的Dean。  
Dean手忙腳亂地剎車，「該死的！Cas，你——」他意識到這一幕和剛認識Cas時一樣，熟悉得令他忍不住微笑起來。「你的翅膀回來了？」  
「是的，Jack把我從虛無中帶回來後修好了我的翅膀，」Castiel說，歉意地看著他，「我很抱歉，Dean，如果不是因為我在處理天堂的事來不及回到地球，我就可以救——」  
Dean打斷了他，「不，Cas，這樣就可以了。你看，我現在能再見到你，見到所有我失去的人，這樣就可以了。」  
Castiel沉默了一會兒，「我以為你不太想馬上看到我，」他遲疑地說，「Dean，我知道因為我的皮囊是男性，我對你的感情會令你不舒服，而你對我沒那種感覺，我——」  
「對我的感情是指什麼？是兄弟那種，還是...？」靈魂還能有心跳嗎？Dean不知道，但他感覺到自己不該存在的心臟因期待和緊張高鼓起來。  
Castiel像是被冒犯了，「Dean！我想我說得很清楚，我愛你，我愛Dean Winchester——」  
Dean扯住Castiel的領帶將他拉過來，急切地用吻來回應他，直到他感到了缺氧才放開了他(靈魂也需要呼吸？他想。)，「該死的，Cas！我不知道！我真的不知道！我以為—以為天使不懂人類的感情，你只是搞混了愛的定義，你不可能跟我對你的感情一樣！該死的！該死的！」  
Castiel瞪大了眼睛，那載滿脆弱希望的一汪深海直直看進了他的眼睛，「Dean，再說一次，求你。」  
Dean緊緊抱住Castiel，嘴唇壓向他的耳朵，「我愛你，Cas，不只是兄弟，不只是家人，我早就愛上了你。」  
「我以為我永遠不可能得到你的回應。」Castiel將頭埋在Dean的肩上喃喃說。  
「我很抱歉，要花這麼長的時間才說出來，」Dean拉遠一些距離，輕輕撫上Castiel的臉頰，再次吻上他。這個吻不像剛剛那樣兇猛又火熱，而是溫情輕柔。  
「我們早該這樣做了。」Dean微笑著說，他靠在Castiel胸前有些懶洋洋又漫不經心，「所以你現在在管理天堂？」  
Castiel環抱住他，「是的，Gabriel也在幫忙，儘管他不太願意。Jack把他也從虛無中帶回來了。」  
Dean點了點頭，那孩子的確將一切都弄好了。「所以現在我們該做什麼？」  
「任何事。你想要的都在。然後我們可以慢慢等Sam。我在見你前去過地球告訴Sam你上了天堂，他現在和Eileen在地堡中，他會沒事的。」  
「天堂公路旅行聽起來不錯，」Dean從Castiel身上起來，他重新握住了方向盤。  
「是的。」Castiel同意，和Dean交換了一個微笑。  
fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我這篇是一邊氣到哭一邊寫的，  
> 我其實原本就是個對Happy ending有很扭曲理解的人，但連我都忍受不了所有消失的細節，  
> 比如Eileen像是個不存在的角色，連簡單PS一下的結婚照都不給，  
> Cas難怕只有一句Hello, Dean的聲音我也滿足了，  
> 人物OOC又不連貫，我是在心痛我愛的他們  
> 只有新天堂這個點和Cas在天堂給了我少得可憐的安慰  
> 我盡力了，我盡力將所有OOC和破碎的劇情撿起來，努力根據邏輯給它理由，  
> 我盡力了


End file.
